This invention relates to a system for supplying viewers of time-shifted programmes, previously broadcast on television or on radio, with improved facilities during an advertising break, and relates especially to a system which includes the supply of interactive advertisements, and optionally the provision of a loyalty points system.
In many countries there are regulations laid down by the broadcasting authorities which specify the minimum time between advertising breaks in programmes, the maximum length of an advertising break, the maximum number of seconds of advertising which can be broadcast within an hour's viewing. In addition, the time of day at which some adverts may be shown may also be strictly controlled. In the UK for example, if the advertisement is advertising alcoholic drinks containing more than 1.2% alcohol and the advertising regulator responsible is OFCOM then under the Broadcast Committee of Advertising Practice Rules on Scheduling of Television Advertisement the advertisement may not be shown at a time when children under 10 are likely to be viewing—i.e. before 7.30 pm, sometimes referred to as the “watershed”. A feature of advertising charging is that certain slots are more valuable than others, eg shortly after 7.30 pm, and premium prices for use of those slots can be charged.
If a programme is recorded and viewed at a different time of day, it contains all of the adverts which were originally broadcast, some of which may be unsuitable for that time. One result is that children may see inappropriate adverts, and another is that advertisers are at present not allowed to charge for the time-shifted viewing of adverts. For example, a recording of a football or cricket game broadcast late at night might contain advertisements for alcohol or gambling or medicines or specific other goods and services which it would be inappropriate to show in the early evening when children might be watching the advertisements. While parental controls in the viewing hardware are able to control and inhibit the showing of sexual or violent programmes to children there are no controls which can remove unsuitable advertisements from time-shifted programmes.